fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zanaris
|kanji=ザーナリス |rōmaji=Zānarisu |alias='Kagutsuchi' (カグツチ) The Vengeful One (いきりょう, Ikiryō) Dark Messiah (メシアやみ, Yami no Kyūseishu) |name= Zanaris |race=God |gender=Male |age=??? |height= 6'7" |weight=234 lbs |birthday=October 4 |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type= B |affiliation= Fable |previous affiliation= |mark location=Chest |occupation= |previous occupation= |previous team= |partner=Monique Aldona |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Alive |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |image gallery= yes }} Zanaris (ザーナリス, Zānarisu) is a and a member of the legal guild, Fable. He is the incarnate of Kagutsuchi (カグツチ, Kagu-tsuchi) and the main protagonist of the ongoing original story, Fairy Tail: Sin, based on the series created by . Appearance Descending from the heavens themselves, it would be without question that Zanaris was an entity possessing charming features capable of seeking admiration from fellow Gods. As if it were a trait possessed by all stemming from his lineage, Zanaris in particular is one of a handsome facial structure and a resilient physique that has seen battle on multiple instances. He appears as a tall, light skinned man with long, spiky black hair, that is parted to frame the sides of his face, with all but a single strand falling between his eyes. This leftover strand is usually kept to conceal his right eye, which is noticeably different than his left; while his left eye appears "normal" and black in color, his right eye instead possesses a dark crimson tint, and is known to encompass several spirals. Although his reign above the clouds now precedes him, he has yet to abandon his fashion sense for more casual clothing; still yet, Zanaris harbors the talents of his kin within his attire alone. At all but very few, rare instances, Zanaris can be seen draped in a long, black ceremonial kimono, bearing an unusual insignia across the backside in reminiscence of his past. Gold trimming aligns the robe, which extends past his knees and finishes just before reaching his ankles. A thick, obi sash is worn around his waist, cuffing the kimono and preventing it from falling loose. There is an additional vanilla toga starting from his left shoulder flowing down across his torso as if to provide another means of protection, when in reality, it serves no more purpose than to provoke an irrelevant sign of superiority. Topping off this stylish wardrobe is none other than a pair of dark tinted sandals, made complete with jet black socks. Personality History Synopsis When a massive uproar is caused in Northbrook City, Zanaris appears to be the culprit behind the invasion of Reed's butchery. He is then confronted by members of the Fable guild, Jack Effling and Monique Aldona, while casually eating a drumstick with one of his hands. Seemingly oblivious to the ways of the mortal world, Zanaris has little to no knowledge of money, and how it is used to purchase materialistic things within . He is then met by Jack in battle, whom he quickly defeats after having devoured the latter's Fire-Make spell to further enhance his own magic. After the battle, however, Monique takes advantage of Zanaris' cluelessness and manages to place cuffs around his hands, telling him they are actually meant to be friendship bracelets. He is then taken to the Fable guild, where he briefly encounters Remno, during when Monique questions him of the master's whereabouts. After a short walk, the two arrive before Cuda, whom Zanaris has apparently met once before. He frees Zanaris of his confinement and explains that he has been keeping an eye on him, and further states that by brining Zanaris to the guild, leaving behind her partner, Jack, in the process, she has actually failed her "true" mission. Cuda then pairs Zanaris as Monique's new partner, much to her dismay. Zanaris later agrees to becoming a member of the guild and heads off in the direction of his room to sleep. The next morning, Zanaris wakes up heavily confused, not being able to remember ever falling asleep the night before. He is then met by his roommate, Tiyo, who claims to have used his magic to put him to sleep, as well as on a woman who is naked beside him, clearly abusing his powers. Tiyo then promises to take Zanaris on a tour around the guild after returning the woman back to where she came from, only to never return, even after several hours. Instead of sitting in his room for the rest of the day, Zanaris follows the scent of food and arrives in the main lobby of the guild, where he is then welcomed by Remno, whom he also first encountered the night before, to join him for breakfast, as well as Whale, who is also seated at the table with them.Strength in Numbers Bribing Zanaris with seemingly endless amounts of plates filled with food, Remno aims to convince Zanaris into switching partners with him, so that he instead could be paired with Monique. However, Zanaris decides against this, provoking Remno to declare Zanaris as not being worthy enough to be Monique's partner. Remno then leaves upon being told off by Whale, who was seated on the table all along. Whale then explains the guild's ranking system to Zanaris, as Excel, a member of Fable's Five Seeds walks in looking for a new assignment. He goes on further to say that Excel is the guild's most powerful , and that it naturally makes him Zanaris' rival as a result, and it is rare for two Seeds —the other being Monique— to ever be at the guild at the same time without being summoned. Zanaris later leaves after witnessing Monique select a mission without his consent, chasing after her so that he too could tag along for it. Magic and Abilities (火炎の滅神魔法 Kaen no Metsujin Mahō): As the incarnate of none other than himself, Zanaris is a more than capable , utilizing potent black flames in battle as his primary means of combat.A Chance Meeting This also allows him to quite literally devour the element of fire, treating it as an edible substance, and therefore, essentially makes flame orientated magic almost useless against him.A Chance Meeting *'Kagutsuchi's Bellow:' Concentrating the magical energies within his body into his stomach, and then upward through his throat, Zanaris unleashes a devastating stream of black flames, much like a flamethrower, however on a much grander scale. This was first seen being used to defeat Jack Effling. Godsend Equipment Trivia *The name "Zanaris" was derived from the city of Zanaris within the MMORPG, , developed and published by . *Zanaris' article page was created the very same day released their single " ". Two of Zanaris' monikers, "The Vengeful One" and "Dark Messiah", were taken directly from this song. *Zanaris' physical appearance was designed by the author to intentionally portray the very same clothing worn by . This was done following a theory that Zeref himself is a God, and the author's belief that all Gods within the series wear similar clothing (toga), as was seen donning similar clothing in his debut panel in of the manga.Zeref, a God? Quotes Battles & Events * Zanaris vs. Jack Effling (Win). References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Godslayer Category:Fable members